Web based techniques applied to the travel and tourism industry have dramatically improved the processing of search queries. First a graphical user interface is now a typical means for inputting request data in a quite friendly manner. This interface includes several fields to be filled to specify the criteria of the request. One drawback of the current interfaces is that the user is required to fill several fields each time he/she wants to build a request.
This drawback can be illustrated in the case of web-based computer reservation systems in the travel and tourism industry.
Online distribution systems of travel and leisure are known on the market today. Among some well-known ones are found: Kayak®, bing®, Expedia®, Orbitz®, Yahoo® Travel®, and Travelocity®.
In general, when a user wants to book e.g. an airplane ticket online, the user must fill at least three different fields: one for the origin, one for the destination, one for the requested departure date and still another one for the return date. Furthermore, the user must also fill one additional field for each of the following options: cabin, number of travelers, preferred time of departure, etc. Another drawback is, if the user wants to change the destination or any other information provided after a first search, he/she will in most cases need to start all over, filling all the fields once more, including the mandatory ones.
Hence there is a need for an improved method for processing search requests where the user's input is made easier. There is also a need for a method and a system that preserves accuracy of source interrogation with the use of well-defined search parameters, without implying a complex input from the user's standpoint.
There is also a need for a universal interface which does not require any user expertise as to field formats or significations.